


[ART] On A Cloud Somewhere II

by mortmere



Series: On A Cloud Somewhere [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Second part in my S/H art series based on 1970s gay erotica.





	[ART] On A Cloud Somewhere II

[ ](http://mortmere.deviantart.com/art/On-a-Cloud-Somewhere-II-688196528)

[Clicking on the image or this text takes you to my DeviantArt page.](http://orig02.deviantart.net/3e6b/f/2017/174/2/4/on_a_cloud_somewhere_ii_by_mortmere-dbdqfu8.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, my photomanip/paintover/freehand mix. (Those interested in my technique, please read [this post](https://mortmere.dreamwidth.org/14097.html).)
> 
> Second part in my S/H series based on 1970s gay erotica. This time the original pic was a black-and-white one of two very skinny boys, so I had to work on this a lot more than the first one.
> 
> As some might notice, I committed the sacrilege of using Starsky's close-to-tears face from the tag of "Starsky's Lady". (And some might say the way I cropped the left side of the pic is a sacrilege, too. ;P) 
> 
> The title comes from something a friend said: how a lot of S/H art strike her as ”a lovely thing that happened on a cloud somewhere” as opposed to something happening in their physical reality. I love showing them in their natural habitat, but these moments belong on a cloud.


End file.
